Syaoran Li
Syaoran Li (Li (李) 李 小狼; pinyin: Li (李), LǏ Xiǎoláng (Xiǎoláng - lit. Little Wolf); katakana: リ・シャオラン Ri Shaoran) is a fictional character from CLAMP's anime and manga series Cardcaptor Sakura. In the English adaption of the show (known as Cardcaptors) his name is changed to Li Showron. He is also mentioned in the CLAMP manga series' xxxHOLIC, and is finally (partially) shown in Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. He first appeared in Chapter six of the manga, episode eight of the anime and episode one of the Cardcaptors English adaption. Character Syaoran is a distant relative of Clow Reed, the creator of the Clow Cards. As a member of the Li clan of sorcerers from Hong Kong, of which Clow's mother was a member, Syaoran believes that he should be the one to inherit the Clow Cards, not Sakura Kinomoto.Cardcaptor Sakura Chapter 6 He first appears as an antagonist in the story, capturing a few cards for himself in the anime (though none in the manga). He acted cold and nonchalant to Sakura. He never even says her name until the second season.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 57 As the series progresses, and especially after Sakura is officially deemed the new master of the Cards, Syaoran drops his rivalistic attitude towards her and becomes her ally and friend, eventually falling in love with her. However, Sakura is completely oblivious to these feelings and thinks of him simply as a close friend. Syaoran is shown, or at least implied, to be an excellent martial artist, swordsman (using a Chinese jian), and sorcerer. His magical abilities are centered around elemental spells using his sword or a collection of ofuda. Although he claims certain Clow Cards for himself in the anime, Syaoran does not actually capture any Cards, as the act of capturing can only be performed using Sakura's sealing wand. However, if Syaoran has played a major role in weakening or cornering the Card entity prior to its capture, credit for the capture is awarded to him (as the materialized Card floats autonomously to its owner after capture). While Sakura writes her name in rōmaji on the Clow Cards, Syaoran writes his name in Chinese characters. Before his relationship with Sakura, Syaoran found himself attracted to Yukito Tsukishiro, often blushing madly and abruptly running away at the sight of him. While Sakura also harboured a crush on Yukito, Syaoran would compete with her for his affections, usually by getting him a better present, making him better food, or giving the better compliment. As he shows no interest in Sakura in the first season, the impression is given that he and Sakura are rivals, for the cards and for love. It is revealed later that Syaoran was magically attracted to the magical energies of the moon, which were residing within Yukito, as Syaoran drew his magical power from the moon. Sakura, although she was drawn to a person that housed "power", was truly in love with Yukito, as stated by Kero (Cerberus) in episode 51 (Sakura and the big teddy bear).Episode 51 Syaoran and Cerberus often fight in the series, where Syaoran often calls him a "plush toy", or a "stuffed animal", while Cerberus retorts with patronizing terms like "kid", and "brat". A major change to Syaoran's character in Cardcaptors involves elevating Li Showron to become the male lead character, rather than a supporting character for Sakura in Cardcaptor Sakura. Here, Li is also referred to as a Cardcaptor, while he has no such title in the original series, as Cerberus never selected him, and has no initial ability to seal cards for himself. Backstory Li Syaoran was born in Hong Kong as a direct descendant of Clow Reed, a powerful sorcerer and original creator of the Clow Cards. From a young age he was trained in the art of magic and martial combat as part of this legacy. He transferred to Tomoeda, Japan as an exchange student from Hong Kong in order to retrieve the Clow Cards after the Li family detected their escape. Syaoran comes from a line of powerful wielders of magic and as a descendant of Clow Reed, he and his family believe that he deserves to be the one who owns and inherits the Clow Cards. When he discovers that a young girl named Sakura Kinomoto had released the cards and was in the process of retrieving them, he immediately sets himself up as a rival Card Captor and attempts to collect the cards faster than she can in order to take full control of them. Syaoran is introduced to the anime in Ep. 8 (Japanese) or Ep. 1 (US Adaptation). Upon the completion of Yue's Final Judgment, Syaoran begins to form a friendship with Sakura and moves from rival to ally before falling in love with her. He finally confesses his love for her as he is about to return to China. In the manga, Syaoran is next seen some time after that, waiting for Sakura. In the anime, there is no such conclusion in the series - the second movie deals with Sakura attempting to tell Syaoran she loves him. Relationship with Sakura Syaoran first meets Sakura at school on his first day as an exchange student from Hong Kong. His seat is behind Sakura, an ideal position for the many grueling stares that he gives her throughout the next few manga chapters and anime episodes. That same day, he confronts her about the Clow Cards, claiming that he is the one destined to inherit them.Cardcaptor Sakura Chapter 6 This attitude continues throughout the first season of the anime where Syaoran constantly tries to capture new Clow Cards before she can, often stating facts about the Cards and about Card-capturing in a condescending manner.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 8 Although he would appear to do anything it takes to get the Cards, Syaoran never acts or fights dishonorably (i.e. stealing Cards from Sakura or injuring her in order to get ahead). Syaoran, despite the fact that he acquired far fewer cards than Sakura, still succeeds in capturing the Time, Storm, Return, Dash, Freeze, Dream, Sand and Twin. As Sakura and Syaoran continue to meet whenever a Card-capturing situation arises, they begin to work together and combine their efforts, although he still tries to win the Card in the end. Additionally, halfway through the first season, Syaoran begins to blush occasionally when he comes face to face with Sakura, usually after she smiles or makes a sweet comment. In season one, he considers her to be an annoying rival; in season two, they are on friendlier terms. In the later episodes of this series, he begins to develop a crush on her. In season three, he takes a more serious interest in Sakura. By this time, he finally sees Sakura's good qualities above all her faults and insecurities. After the Final Judgment, Sakura is declared the new master of the Cards, leaving Syaoran, essentially, a failure. At the start of the third season, Syaoran plans on returning home to Hong Kong, until newcomer Eriol Hiiragizawa comes along and starts charming Sakura. At this point in the series, Syaoran's feelings toward Sakura have slowly changed from that of rivalry to that of an elementary school crush. Sakura's consistantly cheerful attitude and warm smiles cause more and more blushes on Syaoran's cheeks. Much to his surprise, Syaoran finds himself jealous over the fact that another student is getting too close to Sakura, and he in turn stays in Tomoeda for the remainder of the school year.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 47 In season three of the anime, the plot makes a stronger shift towards the development of Syaoran and Sakura's relationship. Though Sakura is still dealing with strange occurrences and using the Cards, each episode gradually puts more emphasis on the growth of this relationship, including Tomoyo Daidōji's involvement in giving Syaoran advice plus one particular dramatic scene in episode 60 involving Syaoran's then-fiancée, Meiling Li.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 60 Syaoran finds himself in more and more blushing situations, including those in which he is on the brink of confessing his feelings to Sakura but is always interrupted (often in a comical way) just before he utters the climactic syllable. Syaoran finally confesses that he is in love with her face-to-face at the end of the next-to-last episode of the series.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 69 The news comes as a major surprise to Sakura, who had always viewed Syaoran as a close friend. Sakura broods over the thought of it throughout all of episode 70, which ends with Syaoran planning to leave Tomoeda for Hong Kong. Sakura hears about his unannounced leave just in time to run to find him at the airport. He is holding (after his caretaker, Wei, hands it to him) a homemade teddy bear, which he had considered giving to Sakura but never found the right chance. Instead, Sakura asks if she could have the bear in his arms. There is a tradition stated in the series (it is not an actual Japanese tradition) that when one person gives another a personally-made plush, if the receiver names the plush after its creator (the giver in this case), then both people will be together forever. Sakura is never seen giving a name to the bear, but the symbolism of her accepting his bear is enough to suggest that Sakura returns the feelings, despite how sudden they appeared.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 70 The TV series concludes there, a cliffhanger of sorts for the upcoming release of the second movie, which finalizes the Sakura and Syaoran relationship in the anime. Set over summer break, Syaoran returns from Hong Kong for a short visit to Tomoeda. After having time to think about it, Sakura feels that she does love Syaoran back but is shy about confessing her feelings to him. Sakura wishes to tell him in person instead of writing a letter, because Syaoran had confessed his feelings in person (albeit quite randomly) and she wants to answer him the same way. The second movie goes through several situations where Sakura is just a moment away from uttering the next word after "Syaoran, I..." when something else interrupts her. In climactic fashion, Sakura finally completes her sentence in the last few lines of the movie, although she believes that his feelings had been negated by The Void; however, thanks to the intervention of the nameless card, they were not, and Syaoran smiles, accepts, and returns the feelings. Overjoyed, Sakura jumps into Syaorans arms, thus ending the series. Cardcaptor Sakura The Second Movie The manga concludes the development of their relationship differently, as there is no movie for which to create a cliffhanger. Instead of after a major battle as in the anime, Syaoran finds a quiet moment in Penguin Park to confess his love to Sakura. Sakura again is left in a mild state of shock as she tries to absorb the words, while Syaoran, content after revealing his feelings, tells her to be careful going back home and then leaves himself. This occurs near the beginning of Volume 12, and the remainder of the volume details Sakura's quiet thoughts about the situation and her reanalysis of her feelings for Syaoran. Here in the manga, Syaoran also is planning to return to Hong Kong, prompting Sakura to hurry to the bus station to confess her feelings. She has a teddy bear that she made for him and successfully gives it to Syaoran through the window before the bus begins moving. She also confesses her feelings right there and asks if she could call the bear he gave her "Syaoran" after he asks if he could name the one she gave him "Sakura". As the bus begins driving away, Syaoran tells Sakura that he'll be in Hong Kong for quite some time, but Sakura responds by saying that she will wait for him because he is the one she loves most. Some time passes, and Sakura is seen in a secondary school uniform, obviously older, preparing to leave for school. Along the way, she sees Syaoran, who is also dressed in a Tomoeda secondary school uniform and holding the bear that she gave to him. Syaoran is happy to announce that he is through with his duties in Hong Kong and is now in Tomoeda to stay. There would be no more need for letters and phone calls any longer. Sakura, filled with happiness, jumps into Syaoran's arms and happily exclaims that they can be "together forever".Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 12 Given name addressing Common courtesy and respect in Japan dictate that people should address each other by their family names, with the addition of an honorific (''-san'', ''-sama'', ''-kun'') if necessary. Addressing on a given-name basis is mostly reserved for family members or very close friends. A significant moment in Syaoran's developing relationship with Sakura is his shift to addressing her as "Sakura", coupled with Sakura progressing from "Li-kun" to "Syaoran-kun."Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 6 Syaoran's case is slightly unusual in that, prior to the "Sakura" address, he has never called her "Kinomoto" or "Kinomoto-san" (the only two times he even says that name are in Episode 12 when he takes some time realizing that Fujitaka Kinomoto is Sakura's father, and in episode 40 when he comments how "Kinomoto is rather level-headed", although that was Sakura's dream and not the real Syaoran). In conversation, he usually omits the address and just begins speaking, using "Hey" or "You" on rare occasions. Sakura is often attentive of him whenever he speaks, so his lack of address is not usually noticed or viewed as awkward. For Syaoran's character, such a shift from no address to given name address marks a very notable change in his feelings. In the manga, Syaoran first says (yells) Sakura's name after losing his grip and dropping her into an abyss while battling The Earthy. Sakura is saved by Kerberos in his original form, but Sakura is happy nevertheless that he addressed her as such. She smiles innocently and asks if she could call him "Syaoran-kun" in return. In a fit of blushes, he eventually stammers, "Sure, do as you like." This occurs in Volume 6, just before the halfway point in the series. In the anime, Syaoran does not use Sakura's name until the middle of season three in Episode 57, "Sakura, Syaoran, and the Elevator". In a similar fashion, Syaoran fails to save Sakura before she falls into a bottomless pit. Seeing her falling, the only thing he can do to release the pain is to scream her name out in grief and despair. Moments later, Sakura is seen returning to safety riding on The Float (The Float card doesn't exist in the manga). Syaoran is so relieved that she is okay that he immediately stands up and hugs her, and mumbles "I'm so glad."; his reaction surprises Sakura somewhat.Cardcaptor Sakura Episode 57 At the end of the day, Sakura makes a phone call to Syaoran thanking him for his help that day and mentioning that his calling her "Sakura" made her happy, that it made her feel like they've become good friends. She asks if she can address him as "Syaoran-kun" in return. Even on the phone, he blushes and can only stammer, "Do as you like," which is Syaoran's indirect way of saying "Yes". This was also the episode Syaoran fully understood and accepted the fact that he had indeed fallen in love with Sakura.Episode 57 Syaoran seldom addresses Sakura with her name, still sticking to the usual "Hey" or "You." But for different reasons than when he disliked her. Tomoyo states in volume 9 of the manga that the reason Syaoran cannot address her by her given name often, is because he loves her very much.Cardcaptor Sakura Volume 9 Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle and xxxHolic Syaoran is first indirectly mentioned by Yūko Ichihara in xxxHolic as being Sakura's boyfriend. Syaoran is named when an alternate version of himself and an alternate version of Sakura appeared in Yūko's shop. Much later, it is revealed that the original "Syaoran" (the Syaoran who came to the shop was his clone) is Syaoran Li's son and uses the same name (although it is not his true name). Syaoran taught his son about hitsuzen and also entrusted his sword and name to his son before sending "Syaoran" off to Clow Country. Interestingly enough, Syaoran's face is not entirely seen. Syaoran is revealed to have paid a price to Yūko to save his son from dying in Clow Country Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle 197. What this price was has yet to be determined. Chapter 201 revealed that Kimihiro Watanuki was created by "Syaoran's" choice to reverse time to save Sakura. Fei Wong Reed remarks that Watanuki's creation will bring suffering to Sakura and Syaoran. This revelation was thought to mean both Sakura and Syaoran are dead, but this was retconned later on after Yuko implied they were both still alivexxxHolic chapter 168 - Yuko remarks that Watanuki's parents will "absolutely wait to meet you" This was confirmed by the fortune teller in xxxHolic 170, when she said that she had made a mistake and that Sakura and Syaoran had merely 'gone to another world' rather than 'passed into the afterlife' like she said. She was about to tell Watanuki this but Yuko answered her call instead. xxxHolic chapter 170 In Chapter 216 of Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Sakura and Syaoran's current location is finally revealed. They used their own power to rewind time to help their sons, and in doing so, were trapped in another world and unable to touch each other. This "other world" is the glass tube seen in Yuuko's shop (given to Yuuko by Toya and Yukito), which means that the "Sakura" and "Syaoran" seen at the beginning of the series are none other than the Sakura and Syaoran from Cardcaptor Sakura. At the end of this chapter, Yuuko breaks the glass tube and frees Sakura and Syaoran, who then appear beside Princess Sakura and "Syaoran" Li. It is later revealed that this Syaoran is not the Syaoran of Cardcaptor Sakura''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle 217, but that he is an alternate version of Syaoran. Trivia *Syaoran's four sisters are only mentioned in the anime, and are only seen in the first Cardcaptor Sakura movie. *A common theme in fan fiction is that Syaoran is a prince (with Sakura taking various roles). It may have been this which at least partially influenced Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. *Syaoran's father is said to be deceased. In the anime it is implied he is responsible for the wealth of the Lis. In ''Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, Syaoran tells his son he inherited his sword from his father. References Category:Cardcaptor Sakura characters Category:Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle characters Category:Characters mentioned in xxxHolic